


Briars

by ami_ven



Series: Sharp Objects (Sleeping Beauty AU) [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why roses?”





	Briars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "roses & thorns"

“Why roses?” asked Aurora, one day.

Phillip smiled. “You like roses.”

The announcement of their betrothal had been no reason to stop their training sessions – they met more, now, since they didn’t have to sneak away and had added more than swordfighting to their routine, since they had access to more equipment than they could have lugged out into the woods.

“I _do_ like roses,” Aurora allowed, bringing the one she held up to her nose. “But every time we meet, if they’re in bloom, you bring me a rose. There are dozens of other flowers in your palace gardens – or ours – so why the roses?”

“Ah,” said Phillip, smiling. “Because they remind me of you.”

“Because my fairy godmothers used to call me Briar Rose?”

“No,” he said. “Because you’re like the rose. The petals are so beautiful, so delicate, that you just can’t help reaching out to touch… and then you get the thorns.”

Aurora snorted, in a way that was not delicate at all. “I stabbed you _once_ , Phillip,” she said. “And you startled me.”

He laughed, warm and genuine. “I love you, Aurora. Marry me.”

“We’re already betrothed,” she said, then her expression softened. “But I would marry you, anyway.”

“I can hardly wait,” he said, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
